


The Princess who saved the Galaxy

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Romance, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Ronon wants to read a Satedan story to John...
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Stargate Atlantis Secret Santa 2019





	The Princess who saved the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxifactumterritum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/gifts).



**The Princess who saved the Galaxy**

* * *

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** The Princess who saved the Galaxy

 **Author:** Secret Santa

 **Recipient:** [Saxifactumterritum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/pseuds/Saxifactumterritum)

 **Summary:** Ronon wants to read a Satedan story to John...

 **Genre:** friendship, romance, holiday fic, SGA Secret Santa

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, post season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 5)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex (romance), John Sheppard & Rodney McKay (friendship), John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan (friendship)

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** No warnings needed.

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading the story for me, and being awesome.

 **Comments:** This story was written for 2019 SGA Secret Santa Exchange in LJ for John Saxifactumterritum. I’ve done my best to give you something you like, and I sincerely hope you do enjoy it.

 **Prompt:** The prompt included a lot of stuff... so I picked what I thought was better to create this story. I really hope you like it!!

* * *

Atlantis had returned to Pegasus after defending Earth from the Wraith only a few months before and they had established themselves on a water planet with only one continent-sized island. The Athosians had happily gone to live there and were already rebuilding their village and farming the land. Sam spent some time working in Atlantis with Rodney and Zelenka to get a pair of modified obelisks installed, one in one of the City’s hangars and the other on the Island to connect the Athosians with the City.

The expedition was still rebuilding their diplomatic ties with other planets and they were doing so with the help of the Athosians. Some of their old friends were happy to see the Ancient City back in Pegasus and were excited to restart their trading and diplomatic relationships.

Woolsey had decided to use the Winter Nondenominational Celebration as a way to reconnect with some of these planets and to start diplomatic relationships with new ones. The Celebration was Elizabeth’s idea to improve the personnel’s morale during the first year of the expedition, when they were isolated from Earth. Since then, it had become a tradition in Atlantis and the inauguration of the Midway station meant SGC personnel used to join them.

Atlantis crew had worried that since the destruction of the station their friends’ visits would became rare again. Fortunately, upon their return to Pegasus, a newly minted Midway Station II was open after General O’Neill and Colonel Carter themselves improved its security.

This meant that the crew was very happy to have some of their friends from Earth or the Milky Way visiting, including Teal’c and the rest of SG1. It also made Woolsey happy as he intended to use their abilities as diplomats to Atlantis’ benefit.

Since he wanted to make a good impression on all the alien dignitaries visiting the city, he had decided to decorate the Ancient City with all kinds of different ornaments representing the various cultural and religious traditions from Earth. This included an enormous Christmas tree in the dining room that the scientists had decorated with crazy and nerdy ornaments like an Enterprise, a Tardis, some Harry Potter themed ones, some Star Wars ones… And now, he was forced to explain Earth pop culture to the alien delegations. He was not happy about it.

Thankfully, Teyla had rescued him once again by suggesting that all delegations should put something on the tree and tell them that way the tree would be a representation of all the Pegasus societies attending the Winter Celebration. Teyla’s idea had prompted Halling to point out that the Athosians had a tradition of telling stories around a fire during their own version of the Winter Celebration. Somehow that had resulted in every single delegation wanting to join in an effort to support a proper alliance between planets.

With all this craziness happening around the City, Ronon had been avoiding the crowds and spending most of his time in the gym beating the crap out of people. Yes, this is business as usual… but he was spending the rest of the time searching his things trying to find a book of Satedan stories that he had brought from his planet. He wanted to read to John an old legend about an Ancient princess who saved the Galaxy from the Wraith by destroying all of them forever. It was an old children story very popular with Satedan children as it had a Satedan soldier as secondary character who helped the princess. A tale of hope and freedom without the Wraith threatening their planet.

Ronon had been days looking for the book without result until he had finally remembered that he lent it to Carson who was curious about the Satedan stories. He had gone to find the doctor and get the book back, at least for a few days, so he could spend a romantic night with John reading his favorite story.

Sadly, when he got to the doctor he found out that John was sick.

“The poor lad has a cold, Ronon. He’ll be fine in a few days,” the doctor comforted the soldier. “There’s no need to worry.”

“Not worried. He’ll heal. It screwed my plans,” Ronon all but grunted annoyed with his bad luck.

“Just get him into bed, lad, give him something warm to drink and make sure he rests. The more he rests, the sooner he’ll be better, the sooner you can put your plan in motion.”

“Thanks, doc.”

* * *

So here we are, with John in bed sleeping soundly after refusing four times to drink Athosian tea with honey only to finally accept it when threatened with no sex for a month. John hated tea but it was good for him, Ronon was sure of it.

The Satedan warrior decided to spend his time decorating the room they shared with some Christmas ornaments Teal’c gave him as a present while his partner slept.

Ronon had decided to take care of John while he recuperated and to give him some much needed TLC as Keller has put it. Upon seeing Ronon’s confusion, the doctor has explained that it was just a way of saying “give someone lots of love and care”. Ronon liked that, he agreed with the blonde doctor that his partner needed lots and lots of that.

Once he was done decorating and getting everything that he would need to take care of John for a few days, he joined his partner in bed and held him to keep him warm and cozy.

* * *

John woke up the next morning, feeling tired, congested, and sick in general. The only good thing was Ronon bringing him breakfast in bed. He could really get used to that!

“Do you feel better, John?”

“Uhmmm,” was the only answer he got. He took that as a “no” and made sure John ate before forcing him to sleep a bit more.

“Don’t wanna,” he complained.

“Don’t care. You have to.” Ronon was convinced that John needed Carson’s medicine, Teyla’s tea and to stay in bed warm until he was completely recuperated.

“Take this,” he ordered while pushing Carson’s medicines into John’s hands. The colonel grunted and complained but he did take the pills.

With even more grunts and protests, he drank the tea when Ronon reminded him of his threat.

His nursing duties done, Ronon, forced John back under the bed covers and picked up his book.

“You try to sleep. I’ll read to you.”

“That your Satedan book? The one you were looking for?”

Ronon nodded and started reading.

“One day, the most intelligent, strong, beautiful princess made her way to the legendary city of the Ancestors. The City awoke from its sleep and….”

Seeing John has fallen asleep, Ronon left the book for another time and joined his partner in bed. He knew how much John liked to sleep cuddling.

He’ll read the story to his “prince” another time…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the gift!!! Happy holidays!


End file.
